Gemini
by Vegeta228
Summary: This is my first attempt at a published fanfic. The rating is for the language will increase later. This story is about Lara after The Last Chronicle. She has reappeared. She joins a man named Allen to find 4 artifacts.


Gemini  
By Gavin "Vegeta228" Heinly  
  
These characters are not my own. Lara Croft and Tomb Raider belong to Eidos and Core Entertainment. All respective rights belong to them and only them.  
  
Prologue  
  
This adventure takes place about a year after Tomb Raider: The Last Chronicle. Lara Croft has reappeared for quite some time. Recently, she heard about the 4 mysterious Artifacts of Kamul. If brought together, they lead the bearer to the Kamul "ultimate treasure". However, they are spread all over the world in a series of underground caverns. Lara has decided to pursue the artifacts. Just as she is about to leave, something unexpected happens...  
***  
  
Lara was packing up her equipment to pursue the first artifact. She had reason to believe that the artifact was somewhere in central China. She checked her baggage one last time before she left her plush British mansion. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, the phone rang. Her butler answered it. Then the butler called Lara back to answer the phone. She took the phone from his hand and spoke into the receiver.  
"Hello, Lara Croft speaking," she said.  
"Lara! I'm glad I caught you!" the voice on the other end said. It was male and he had a moderate Irish accent.  
"Hello, who is this?" Lara said.  
"My name is Allen Stewarts. I am an explorer and archeologist from Ireland," he said.  
"Hurry up and get to the point. I need to catch a plane in an hour," Lara said hastily.  
"Actually, I"ll meet you at the airport," he said.  
The mysterious caller hung up after that. Lara was still puzzled, but she had more important things to handle than some mystery caller. She walked out the door and to the driveway. She got into her ivory-white Porsche, put the key in the starter, turned, and pulled out of the drveway and through the gates  
***  
  
"My...I didn't know that it was going to be so crowded today," Lara said to herself upon arriving at the airport. She looked through the hustle and bustle of the airport's various people. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out her name from behind. It was the same man from the phone call earlier.  
"Lara! Lara! I'm glad I found you. Its a mess around here," he said.  
"Mr. Stewarts, I already told you, I haven't the time to talk with you. Now I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm in a hurry," Lara said, once again, not afraid to show her anxiousness to leave.  
"I happen to know that you are looking for the mystic artifacts. I have some information that you may find useful," he said.  
"What do you know about the 4 Artifacts of Kamul?" Lara asked, now intrigued by the mystery man's knowlege.  
"I have a hunch where at least 2 of them are and I've developed a theory on the thrid," he said.  
"Well, Mr. Stewarts, I guess that you can help me locate the artifacts. However, if you going to come, we must leave now," Lara said.  
Lara and Allen walked to the east end of the airport. After moving swiftly through the piles of baggage and people, they arrived at the private plane. They walked 5 gates down and arrived at the gate for Lara's privately reserved plane. When they got there, Lara turned to face Allen.  
"I forgot to get a visa for my passport. Get on the plane and ask the pilot to call in a delay to the control tower," Lara told Allen.  
"Oh...I fogot to get mine done as well. I'll take your bags on and I'll go ahead and tell the pilot to call the delay in, but then I have to go get my visa done when you get back," Allen replied.  
Lara walked through the crowd until she reached the visa desk. She got in line. While she was waiting, she over heard the two men who were standing right behind her. They sounded like they were in their early 20s and they spoke with strong British accents. They sounded very confident.  
"I don't believe that we're actually going to search for the mystic artifacts!" the first man said.  
"This is radical!" the second man said.  
"I hope that guy we got this map from is right about it," the first man said.  
"Let me see it!" the second man said in response.  
Lara approached the desk and got her passport stamped. She tried to hear more of what the men were saying, but they had lowered their voices to a whisper. The only other thing she heard sounded like "gun".  
Hm...I guess I'm not the only person who's searching for the lost artifacts, Lara thought to herself. She walked back toward the gate. She passed Allen while returning.  
***  
  
2 hours later, Lara and Allen were settled in on the plane. Lara was using her laptop to access the Internet. She was looking through some files related to the Artifacts of Kamul. She decided to turn off the laptop. She closed the connection and shut down the computer. Then, she turned to face Allen.  
"Well, you still haven't told me anything about yourself," Lara said, inquisitively.  
"I'm sorry I've been so vague about myself on the phone and at the airport. You see, I was in England visiting some relatives. I just about to return to Ireland to attend a explorer and archeologist conference in Dublin. I was going to be a guest speaker there. Then, about a week ago, while searching the Internet, I ran read a story about you. It said that you were about to embark on a journey to seek the lost Artifacts of Kamul. I hadn't heard of them until I saw your story. I then recalled that there was going to be someone who was going to talk about the artifacts at the conference. So, I went back to Ireland and attended the conference. I rushed back to England as soon as I could. I had used the information that I learned at the conference and plotted the location of at least two and I created a theory on the location the third. I was determined to catch you before you left to present my findings to you. Well I returned to England and, as you can obviously see, I caught you just in time," Allen explained.  
"Hm...you seem to be on the level, Mr. Stewarts," Lara said with a sly smile.  
"Please, call me Allen,"he replied.  
"Alright then, Allen it is," Lara replied.  
Lara pulled out her laptop again and went back to work. Allen got a folder full of papers and began to flip through and study them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next time, Lara and Allen begin the search for the 1st Artifact in Asia! 


End file.
